Ichigo's New Adventure! Romance Dawn!
by rocklives and i write
Summary: The Final Getsuga Tensho didn't work out as planned. Ichigo blew himself and Aizen up to save the world. But instead of dying, Ichigo is sent to the world of One Piece at the beginning of the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. Luffy/Nami post Timeskip. Possible other pairings. Ichigo/Orihime platonic friends at first maybe romantically together post time-skip.


Acknowledgements and Information: I don't own Bleach or One Piece. Italics are thought or zanpakuto speech. Bold is Ichigo's Hollow. BTW I will be copying part of my first chapter from the earlier version of this story. And Ichigo might have some out of character moments.

The town of Karakura is a small town in the Northern part of Japan about 50 miles away from Kyoto and close to Nagano. It is usually a town filled with bustling people rushing about minding their own business, but not today. The town was being attacked by the traitorous soul reaper named Aizen Sosuke. He and his arrancar army along with his other subordinates, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen, invaded the town hoping to destroy it because the sudden release of all that area's Reiatsu would create the Ōken (King's Key) allowing Aizen to travel to the Soul King's dimension, assassinate him and become the new king. By becoming the new king, he would reshape the world to be beneficial to him and him alone. To his mind, he would be on a level higher than a god. After a fierce battle in the World of the Living, Aizen opened a Senkaimon to Soul Society where the real Karakura Town was. Ichigo and his father Isshin pursued after Aizen. However, they were stopped by the fact Kototsu had been destroyed. Ichigo's father, after explaining how to do it, began to teach his about the Final Getsuga Tensho.

Ichigo got into a meditation position and found himself inside his mind surrounded by the usual tall buildings. There he sees a young looking Zangetsu who explains that he is the Bankai form of his Zanpakuto. Then his inner hollow appears looking different than he did the last time he saw him. He was dressed in a white version of Ichigo's Bankai outfit with the same hollow mask and horns that Ichigo had when he ought Ulquiorra. Then they fused together creating a new being and they begin training Ichigo to use the Final Getsuga Tenshou. Meanwhile Isshin stood by his son panting from the strain of stopping time while Ichigo trains.

In the real Karakura in the Soul Society things were not doing well. Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro and Don Kononji were with the Shinigami Zennosuke Kuromadanni and were trying to escape from Aizen, on the way they met up with a few of their other friends and kept trying to escape. The only reason they were able to escape was Gin showing up and betraying Aizen. They escaped and got away from Aizen. On their way they picked up Karin and Yuzu who were huddled up inside their house because the spiritual pressure was scaring them. Tatsuki picked them up telling them it wasn't safe for them to be there. Yuzu and Karin wanted to know where Ichigo was, but they could only reply that they didn't know where he was. After running a long way they ended up at the ruins of the school where the injured Soul Reapers and Vizards were. (Unohana had taken the wounded to the Soul Society through a Senkaimon.) Yoruichi was tending to Urahara's wounds while Unohana was healing everybody else. The others all went over to see if they could help out.

Then they heard fighting and looked up to see Aizen beating up Gin. Gin fought with all his might, but he was no match for the newly formed Aizen. He was stabbed through by Aizen's zanpakuto and thrown to the ground among the rubble. Rangiku quickly rushed over to his body and discovered he was dead. She openly sobbed on his chest. Aizen stared impassively before he turned his gaze to the rest of them making them wide eyed and shiver.

"Have you found him?" Aizen asked out of the blue. An Arrancar appeared next to him kneeling, "No sign of Ichigo Kurosaki, my lord." Ichigo's friends and sisters widened their eyes more at hearing his name. "Oh well, he will show up eventually." Aizen said. As soon as he said that someone appeared on top of the rubble close to both parties. It was Ichigo, but he looked a little different. His clothes were almost the same except the sleeve on his right side was missing. Instead he had a black glove on his right hand. Tensa Zangetsu had also changed. The guard was a lot larger and the chain on the end of the hilt was much longer and ended up coiling around Ichigo's right arm. What really stood out about Ichigo that he had grown a few inches and his hair had gotten longer. Before he stood at 5'10, but now he stood at 6'1.

Before, his hair was short and spiked up everywhere, but now it was long enough to where it just touched his shoulders and slightly covered his right eye, but it still retained its spiky look. He didn't look at anyone else, only Aizen, but whispered in a soft voice that everyone could hear. "Thanks… dad." "That's Ichigo," Keigo whispered shocked. "But he looks so different." "His hair's longer and it looks like he's gotten taller" Mizuiro said wide eyed. Tatsuki could only stare in shock. Yuzu and Karin stared at their brother in shock that he looked like that, but also relief that he was okay. Then Ichigo looked over at the rest of them. "Yuzu, Karin," they looked up at him. He smiled gently, "I'm glad you're okay." He looked at the rest of them. "Tatsuki… Keigo… Mizuiro… Konoji… Shinji… Urahara… Yoruichi." He looked over each one of them as they all stared back in shock. "Stay there all of you. Just… don't move." "What do you mean… Ichigo?" Keigo asked unsure if that was really Ichigo. Tatsuki stared, 'I don't feel anything.' She stared at Ichigo. 'I don't feel an ounce of power from him, but I feel a lot of power when I look at this guy.' she finished thinking looking at Aizen.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Aizen said. "Are you really Ichigo Kurosaki?" "What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. "If you are really Ichigo Kurosaki then I am disappointed," Aizen said. "I don't feel any spiritual pressure from you. I gave you a chance to evolve and you let it slip away. Oh well," Aizen said holding his hand up and charging a cero in it. He then fired it at Ichigo. "Ichigo watch out," Tatsuki shouted. Ichigo held out his left hand and simply caught the cero. He then lazily flicked it into the sky getting more wide eyed looks from everyone. Aizen looked a little shocked, but recovered quickly. He charged at Ichigo with his zanpakuto and attacked him with rapid slashes that Ichigo easily blocked without trying. Everyone on the side lines was getting more wide eyed by the second. Almost everyone knew Ichigo was strong, but they didn't think he was this strong. Aizen tried a fake attack from behind, but used a shunpo to appear in front of Ichigo, but as he was about to slash at Ichigo, Ichigo caught the blade in his bare hand further shocking Aizen and making him lose his cool. "What's wrong, Aizen?" Ichigo asked calmly. "You seem weaker for some reason." Aizen stared at Ichigo in shocked wonder. 'He stopped my sword with his bare hand. That shouldn't be possible.' Before Aizen could react any further Ichigo slashed Aizen hard across the chest. Cutting him open and spraying his blood everywhere.

Seeing the blood Karin and Yuzu started shaking. Tatsuki quickly pulled them close and held them tight. She couldn't understand how Ichigo could do that and still look so calm. 'What happened to you Ichigo?' she asked in her head.

"You are strong Ichigo Kurosaki, but now it ends here," Aizen shouted. "Seeping crest of turbidity, arrogant vessel of lunacy. Boil forth and deny, grow numb and flicker, disrupting sleep. Crawling queen of iron, eternally self-destructing doll of mud. Unite, repulse. Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness, Hado number 90: Kurohitsugi!" The Soul Reapers and Vizards widened their eyes at the name of the spell and now it was at full power. Aizen laughed loudly, "A level 90 spell at full power, you cannot hope to stop it… Ichigo Kurosaki!" Aizen yelled staring into Ichigo's calm eyes as the coffin enveloped him. Then, with a simple flick of his wrist the coffin shattered and dispersed. Staring into Aizen's shocked face and ignoring the other shocked faces. "You can feel it now can't you Aizen. I'm stronger than you. Remember that first swing you took at me and that building that got crushed. You thought it was your sword, it wasn't." Ichigo disappeared and reappeared behind Aizen. "It was mine" Ichigo swung and Aizen, once again got cut pretty badly. "Now Aizen it is time for me to end this." Ichigo took a step towards him, but suddenly froze and his eyes went wide. Pain erupted in his chest as he stumbled backwards grasping his chest groaning. Everyone looked up and gasped. Ichigo lurched forward and coughed up blood into his hand. He dropped his Zanpakuto and brought both hands up to his mouth as he continued coughing up blood. 'What's wrong,' Ichigo thought weakly as blood dribbled through his fingers. 'Why is this happening? Zangetsu, what is going on?' he asked his zanpakuto spirit. "I'm afraid that your body cannot handle the amount of spiritual pressure you have right now." Zangetsu said. "Normally you build it up slowly so your body can get used to it, but to build up so much at once,... your spirit body cannot adjust to it and is killing you from the inside." 'Damn it, damn it to hell,' Ichigo cursed as he slowly stood up grasping Zangetsu in his hand. 'Is there a way to stop this?'

"Even if you do use the Final Getsupa Tenshou, it will probably still kill you. I'm afraid that there is nothing to do. Even if you try to release at slow amounts to get used to it, it will kill you before you can release enough and even if by some miracle you do survive you won't have enough power to use the Final Getsuga Tenshou" Zangetsu explained with a sad tone. "I'm sorry Ichigo." Ichigo closed his eyes in frustration, but then they opened. 'I have a plan Zangetsu and it will end up destroying Aizen, but with what I'm going to do my life will be…' he left it hanging. Zangetsu was silent, "I have done my best to train you and protect you Ichigo. If this is your decision then I will stand by you." "**I'm with the old man here,**" Ichigo's inner hollow called. "**I've thought of your idea partner and it is the perfect way for a warrior to go down. Go get him partner.**" 'Thank you both of you,' Ichigo said. He stood up shaking; his body now felt weak and knew his time was near. He looked over at his little sisters. They were shaking from fright and their eyes were wide. When they saw him with blood dribbling down his chin, silent tears fell down their face.

Ichigo appeared in front of them with a shunpo. He bent down to their level and gave them the first real smile he smiled in 9 long years. He lifted his gloved hand and poked them both softly in the forehead transferring a bit of spirit energy into their bodies. He was trusting the future of Karakura to them. "I'm sorry Karin, Yuzu, but this will be the last time." He looked at everyone else that was surrounding him, "Goodbye my friends," he disappeared with a flash step. "Ichigo," Shinji called. Ichigo reappeared in front of Aizen and grabbed him by the face and flew out of Karakura ignoring the calls that told him to stop. Once he was far enough away he through Aizen away and felt another wave of pain hit him. Coughing up more blood and clutching his chest he fell to his knees. "It seems you are weakening Ichigo Kurosaki" Aizen said simply. "It looks like all your special power is failing you." Aizen charged at Ichigo and ready to slash him, but Ichigo caught the blade and kicked Aizen back panting like crazy. "I may be weakening, but I still have enough strength to finish you off" Ichigo said. He flared his spiritual pressure and now Aizen could feel it. Black energy began to swirl around him.

**BACK WITH THE OTHERS**

"Come on Kisuke, we have to go help him!" Shinji Hirako, one of the Vizards shouted as he felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure. "I'm coming," Urahara grunted trying to get his full mobility back. "Yoruichi, tend to the others" Kisuke shouted as he and Shinji took after Ichigo, but before they could get too far they felt a two pairs of hands grab them. They looked down to see Ichigo's little sisters holding them with a lot of tears going down their face. "Please bring Ichigo back, I'm begging you please" Yuzu begged. "He's our big brother, please don't let him be taken away, please," Karin cried.

Both Shinji and Urahara had their eyes wide. They knew Ichigo was close to his sisters, and it must really hurt them to know that he might die. They bent down to their level and grabbed their shoulders. "We promise," Shinji said. "We will bring him back," Urahara said. Both of them got up and took off at amazing speeds towards the battle site. 'Come on Ichigo, don't give up' Shinji thought going faster. 'I won't fail you Ichigo, you will come back, I promise,' Urahara thought as he, too, increased his speed.

**BACK WITH ICHIGO AND AIZEN**

Black energy continued to swirl around Ichigo as he had the calm look back in his eyes, even though his body was getting more painful by the second. His power kept on increasing as it exploded all around. Aizen glared at him, "You will not win Kurosaki. I will kill you." Ichigo chuckled, "You are a fool. I'm going to crush you and throw you into the wind!" 'Karin, Yuzu, Everyone, I do this for you. And yes, even for you, dad.' He looked up with a small smile on his face as his energy skyrocketed. Aizen got even more wide eyed at the display of power.

Then Ichigo reared his head back and let loose an almighty scream as his black energy spread out in all direction and extended into the sky vaporizing anything it touched. Aizen screamed as Ichigo's power started to kill him. Ichigo screamed louder in pain as the dome of spiritual energy became bigger. Shinji and Urahara were about 25 miles away from the blast as they watched in silent awe and horror as Ichigo's attack got bigger. "Ichigo," Shinji said softly as the orb increased in size. "ICHIGOOOOOOOO!" Shinji yelled. Urahara gaped at the massive display of power. In the center of the orb of darkness Ichigo continued to scream in massive amounts of pain. He was in so much pain that he wanted to die right now, but it was nothing, but his sheer will and determination that kept him pushing his spiritual pressure out to make sure that his family and friends would be safe. Aizen continued to scream in pain as his body was being vaporized into nothing. Right before his body disappeared he shouted, "DAMN YOU ICHIGO KUROSAKI. DAMN YOOOOOOUUUUUU." Aizen was no more. Ichigo didn't know that because he couldn't sense a thing because of all the pain. It hurt so much as he kept screaming to the heavens.

Miles away Shinji and Urahara were struggling to keep themselves in the air as the fierce winds blew against them. "Has he lost his mind or what?" Shinji shouted. "It's too much, he could die?" the blast kept expanding and would actually reach Karakura in 20 more miles. "What has he done?" "Ichigo," Urahara said over the wind. He started running towards him. "I can't let him do this."

Shinji grabbed by his shirt, "Are you nuts or something?! If you get to close you'll only be killed. We can't stop him once he started this. Besides you know as well as I do that we can't survive a blast like that." Urahara grinded his teeth, but stopped. Soon the blast started to die down and once it was completely down they were able to see a huge crater that was easily 200 yards wide. "No," Shinji croaked. "Are you sensing what I'm sensing Kisuke?"

"Ichigo's spiritual pressure has completely disappeared," Urahara said tipping his hat down to cover his eyes. "He's gone." Shinji closed his eyes tight and tears fell from his closed eyes. "Let's go check the area."

Wordlessly they closed in on it and scouted out the entire area. As they looked around the area Shinji spotted something on the ground. It was a small red thing with a string attached to it with the kanji for charm on it. Shinji didn't recognize it all. "Hey Kisuke," he called getting his attention. "I found this thing. What is it?" Urahara walked up and grabbed the thing. When he saw it his eyes widened and his body started shaking. Tears started to fall freely from his eyes and he didn't bother hiding them. Shinji noticed his reaction, "what is it?" he asked. Wiping his eyes Urahara answered, "It's a protective charm that Isshin gave to Ichigo before he invaded the Soul Society. It was supposed to bring him good luck and fortune. It once belonged to his mother."

Shinji's eyes widened at the description. He took it back and stared at it and clenched it tightly in his hand. "Come on, we're not going to find anything else here." Urahara nodded and they both went back to the others with heavy hearts knowing they'd half to deliver bad news. Back with everyone else they were all waiting with their breaths held. They all saw and felt the massive orb of darkness. It was absolutely suffocating and then it just disappeared and they couldn't feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure at all. Isshin had woken up just in time to see the massive orb. Yoruichi quickly informed him of what had happened. Isshin was really worried for his son. Despite how he may act towards him, he loved his son dearly and every time he saw Ichigo beaten up he felt a flash of anger towards the hollows that had done this. After what felt like forever Kisuke and Shinji returned with their heads down. They walked towards everyone and the others could tell something was wrong. Isshin appeared before them in the blink of an eye with Karin, Yuzu and all of Ichigo's human friends running towards him including Orihime, Uryu and Chad, who had just gotten back from Hueco Mundo.

"Where is he?" Isshin asked seriously. Both of them stayed silent. He grabbed them both by the collar. "Where is my son?" Wordlessly Shinji reached into his pocket as Isshin let go of him. He put the charm into Isshin's hands. Isshin's eyes widened and he started shaking. Shinji tried to comfort him while Urahara walked past him to everyone else. "What I have to tell you isn't easy for me to say, but… I'm sorry to say, but Ichigo… is dead" Urahara said. Shock passed through everyone as they just stared at Urahara. "He sacrificed himself to destroy Aizen."

"But Ichiigo… he can't be," Tatsuki cried. "He just can't." Yoruichi stood shocked until she fainted. Kisuke tried to wake her up. Tears welled up in Karin's eyes, "Ichigo," she whispered. Then she screamed, "NO ICHIGO." She sunk to her knees and started crying her eyes out. Yuzu also started crying and held onto her twin sister as her dam broke. Orihime's eyes were watering and quivering, "No… it can't be. I love him." A tear leaked from her eye and landed on the ground and an image of Ichigo passed through her mind. "Ichigo."

Each one of the Soul Reapers that were still conscious bowed their heads in respect for Ichigo. One week later there was a funeral held for Ichigo. With his spirit gone, his body was just an empty shell and would start to rot. By the very crater where he died was where it was held. On the very edge was a table about 7 feet long and 6 feet wide. People were lined up with an aisle being right in the middle. Then along the aisle four people came up carrying an open casket. Shinji, Urahara, Yoruichi and Isshin were carrying the casket. Everyone could see inside it and see Ichigo's body. He looked peaceful, almost like he was in a deep sleep after a long day of work. They set the casket on the ground and gently picked his body out of the casket and put it on the table.

Urahara walked up and began a eulogy, "Today we acknowledge a truly terrible loss. Ichigo Kurosaki was, as you all know, exceptionally hard-working, infinitely fair minded, dedicated to his family, and most of all a fiercely loyal friend. The pain we all feel reminds us of how we may all be different and act different, but our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the alliances made here will be more important than ever. If we remember that, then Ichigo Kurosaki will not have died in vain. We remember that and we'll remember a boy who was kind, honest, brave and true right to the very end. We remember Ichigo Kurosaki. You were the son of Isshin Kurosaki, son of Masaki Kurosaki, now pass, Brother of Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki." Urahara turned to his body and lit it on fire. "We lay you to rest."

Everyone stood in silence watching the body being burned. There wasn't a dry eye in the entire place. The family remembers Ichigo Kurosaki as a boy who was always smiling and caring for his friends and family. His friends will remember him as a good fighter who will always stick up for you and someone who always has your back now matter how difficult the situation is. And so one of the greatest warriors in the world has vanished in a blinding flash of darkness having made the ultimate sacrifice for the sake of his loved ones and for the world. His name was Ichigo Kurosaki, a proud Soul Reaper.

Standing in an empty void is what Ichigo felt right now. The pain that had consumed his mind and body was gone now and all that left with was numbness in his entire body. He felt cold all over, but not the kind of cold one gets from death. (The truth is Ichigo's body is actually hurting very badly. He is so close to unconscious he's practically in a dream state.)

'What happened?' Ichigo thought groggily. 'Am I dead? My body feels numb and cold, but I don't feel dead. All I remember is a giant explosion and a flash of black and then nothing.' Ichigo started thinking out loud, ''Hmm that's strange, I didn't think a mermaid would be in heaven, especially considering they don't exist and are just myths. Although, those two girls over there certainly are heavenly looking maybe even I dare say angelic! Although, heaven or whatever my version is of it has too many guys... I like girls damn it! God, please remove the straw hat guy, the moss head, the dart board eyebrow, the blue haired weirdo, the jackalope, the skeleton, and... hang on, sorry can't finish the prayer, gonna pass out now! Bye-Bye!" The Straw Hats quickly took Ichigo to the Thousand Sunny's infirmary.

Meanwhile in Ichigo's mindscape, Zangetsu said, "_Ichigo, I apologize for not telling you this before but I am your Spirit Weapon, not your zanpakuto. My name is Platins Falke_. Ichigo replied, "How do I have a Spirit Weapon, I thought only Quincy's had those?" Platins Falke replied, "_Your mother was a Quincy. You do have the real Zangetsu though, and because you didn't actually use the Final Getsuga Tensho, your zanpakuto in the real world shouldn't be that different that it was before._'' Ichigo's Hollow showed up and said, "**Hey King, ya miss** **me?!**" Sweatdropping, Ichigo mumbled, "Not particularily... any changes I should be aware of?" "**Weeeeeell, in Bankai my mask on the outside will have its Vasto Lorde shape, and that's pretty much it. Oh wait you can fire Cero and Bala now when the mask is on, it may even be possible to use Gran Rey Cero.**" Ichigo said, "Platins Falke, Shiro, do you feel an intruder?" Just about then an average looking girl with green hair, (imagine a combination of C.C. from Code Geass and Nel Tu's adult form.), came out of hiding and said, "_Please don't be angry, masters! The Hogyoku was about to kill me, so when you caught me, I ran away into you!_" Bowing deeply, she continued, "_I'm sorry for taking the Masters_ (if I wrote in Japanese the word Masters would goshujin-sama.) _to a different universe! Your body couldn't handle me, I'm sorry! I just... I just had to get away from **him** you know! You're the only one who can wield me, there is one other but he's an idiot!_" Ichigo said, "It's too risky, I might die for real next time! But I understand, and I forgive you. It was not you who plotted against Soul Society or hollowfied the Vizards, or targeted Karakura Town. I don't even blame you for running away. Feel free to stand up, I'm nothing like that bastard Aizen! We will have to get you out of here though."

Then he woke up to see Chopper looking at him in amazement. "Luffy, everyone! Our patient is awake!" Luffy asked, "Are you an alien?" "No. I'm Human... although technically speaking I'm a Shinigami." Cue Nami, Usopp and Chopper backing away. Ichigo yelled, "I'm not the Grim Reaper or anything, sheesh! Actually, do you see the end of the hilt of my sword? By tapping wandering souls on the forehead is how I help people pass on to Soul Society, or heaven if you will." Luffy said, "Who are you anyway?" "Ichigo Kurosaki. My given name means the one who protects... NOT STRAWBERRY!... You got that? Good, and now for all of you." Luffy said, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, I'm the man who will be the Pirate King." "Roronoa Zoro. Your next, shit cook." "Shitty marimo, I'm Sanji, the cook. Your next, Nami-swaaaan!" "I'm Nami, your next Chopper!" "I'm Tony Tony Chopper, the ship's doctor. You recover really fast why is that?" I'll answer that question some time later." "I'm Usopp! I once had 8,000 subordinates!" "Liar." "I'm "Humming" Brook, nice to meet you! Your arrival was such a surprise, my eyes popped out! Although... because I'm a skeleton I have no eyes to pop out! Yohohoho!" "I'm Franky! It's SUPER nice to meet you!" "Chopper-sensei," Ichigo began, "I believe I can answer your question about how I recovered so fast. You see, I have an Inner Hollow. Now you may ask, "What is a Hollow?" Hollows are a race of creatures which are born from human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the human world for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers which devour the souls of both living and deceased humans. Or at least, that's the way it works back home in my home dimension or universe. One of the abillities my Inner Hollow gives me is instant regeneration. So that's why recovered so fast." "That's amazing, and yet terrifying!", Chopper said. "Well," Ichigo said, "Time to get some fresh air!", and then got up walk on to the main deck and then saw Sabaody Archipelago.

Ichigo wandered off on his own, and ended up in the same area were Luffy's group was. He did however see the slave get blown up. Ichigo jumped down from the roof he was on and landed in such a way that he could hear everything Rswald and his daughter could say. Just as Shaulia shot the unfortunate man, Ichigo stood between her and her victim and said, "He was going to die anyway, you wasted those bullets. A man like him, who had family, who was free, he tried to reunite with them and then you killed him. He only wanted to see his family.A slave-owning primitive like you would never understand the meaning of family and having some thing to protect. In my opinion, even though he is dead, a cold-heated twisted bitch like you... isn't even worth on one million of him. And they see it practically every day! Don't they! They'd act, they'd stop you, anyone would if they weren't afraid! Just get out of my sight! I don't care what route you weaklings take BUT GET OUT MY SIGHT, you trash." All this was said with a large amount of Spirtual Pressure being released. Roswald said "And if we see you again, we'll call down an Admiral on your head!" "Good-bye then! See you never, scum!"

As a bounty hunter was about to take Keimi hostage, Ichigo shunpoed in front of him, Zangetsu at the ready. "Outta my way!", the bounty hunter yelled. "No.", Ichigo said and then punched the idiot so he was defeated. (It's true, the guy had no chance against Ichigo.) Shortly after Sabaody Archipelago's lawless areas, and other places of interest was explained Luffy said, "That was a bit dangerous for you, Don't ya think?" "Nope, he was pathetic, even on the first day I got my powers I could have defeated him." Luffy replied, "Eh! You're that strong? Maybe you might join the crew?" Ichigo replied, "I'm no pirate, but I do appreciate the offer." Luffy said, "By the way, that high-speed technique... that wasn't Soru by any chance?" Ichigo replied, "No, that was Shunpo." "What is Soup Bowl? ", Luffy asked. "Not Soup Bowl, Shunpo. As to what Shunpo is, Shunpo is a high speed movement technique, which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The basis of this technique is speed. As speed is the main point of the technique, it is achieved by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Training and skill are what determines how fast a user of Shunpo can move; those of little skill in the technique or those who have not used it for an extended amount of time would obviously be out of practice, causing those indivduals to be considerably slower, which requires the use of more steps to move the same distance and become winded in a shorter amount of time. As for my self, I'm very good at it."

And then Luffy and Ichigo's group has finally arrived at Shakky's Rip-Off Bar. Shakky said, "Welcome. What can I do for you?" Ichigo then immediately thought, "_Oh dear God, it's almost like Urahara and Unohana had a love child!_" (Let that one sink in for a while folks.) Naturally, Shakky was happy to see Hachi and said, "It's been ten years, hasn't it Hacchan? Just sit down and wait. I've gotta finish extorting the money out these boys here. I'll make it quick." A minute or so later... Ichigo was laughing... inside his head and hearing the Hachi worked at a takoyaki shop. It wasn't very long before Luffy convinced Ichigo to raid the fridge. Ichigo remarked, "Those are isome heavenly onigiri! Not to mention the sake! It's a hell of a lot better than whatever that crap was Rangiku and the others had me drink! I wonder, perhaps Shakki-dono has an even sweeter personal sake stashed away somewhere?" At this point all eyes were on Ichigo. Chopper had a look of terror on his face. It almost seemed like Hachi's jaw would hit the floor anytime soon. Brook had a nosebleed. Luffy was busy eating. "It's ok, I don't mind. Well, I'll give you something good. Here." Shakky said as she gave Chopper some cotton candy and joked unfairly at the poor things expense. Shakky continued, "As for you, I think you'd have to take me to dinner first, and pay for it, you are a gentleman... _right_?" Ichigo replied, "Actually, that's the wrong sake your talking about. I was referring to your storeroom where keep even better than alcohol than this." "Then you'll have to have known me for 10 years and paid full price for every thing you buy." "Sounds fair.'' Luffy asked, "Hey lady, how did you know what Chopper's favorite food is?" You're Monkey-chan's crew, right?" "You know me?" "Of course. You're the crew everybody's talking about. I'm pretty well-informed. Though, I didn't know you had a skeleton in your crew or that a living skeleton even existed." Brook said, "Ah, I should have introduced myself. I am "Dead Bones" Brook. It is a pleasure to meet you." When Shakky took a bean from Brook's face and ate it, he said, "Shakky-san! What a nice person! Say, what color are your panties?" Papagu yelled, "What're you asking?! Shakky said, "Well todays are..." "YOU CAN'T TELL HIM!", Keimi interuppted. "Yohohoho! (Guess Who!) Incredible! I can not stop my nosebleed! Although... I have have no nose!'' "I suppose I should introduce myself as well. I am Ichigo Kurosaki. Pleasure to meet ya. I wouldn't say that last sight wasn't a pleasant surprise! Although, that really wasn't something little kids should see."

Ichigo then produced Kyoka Suigetsu sealed form and said, "By the way Luffy, I think you should have this." "It's a sword obviously, but uh, why are you giving it to me?", Luffy asked. The reply was, "Shouldn't every king have a sword? Anyway, this a special kind of sword, a zanpakuto." "Zanpakuto? Soul Cutting Sword?" "Yes, and there's more than just the fact that ordinarily it's forged from your soul, so I don't know what might happen if you drew the sword. Most likely, you'll fall unconscious and meet her in your mind." "Her?" "Yes, her. I'll tell you something very important... Every zanpakuto has a name. If you learn the name of your zanpakuto, you can then gain its abilities by use of a "release phrase" followed by saying the name of the zanpakuto. Unfortunately, as far as I know it has no final release or Bankai, where your power increases 5-10 fold. For now, don't try to use her like an actual sword until I can properly teach you the sword stances for actually cutting up your enemies." "Maybe later." "Fine with me." Shakky then told them of the Eleven Supernovas, Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kid, X Drake, Basil Hawkins, Jewlery Bonney, Scratchmen Apoo, Capone Bege and Uroge.

Luffy's group wanted to go to Sabody Park, but Ichigo took his leave and said, "I'm sorry that I can't go with you all to Sabaody Park, I have something to investigate. You see, one of my abilities is to search for the Spirit Energies of others, which in turn makes me slightly empathic. Ever since we arrived, there has been a cloud of despair in the air, and the closer we get to the center of this archipelago, the stronger it becomes. I need to find the source and if need be, destroy it." Shakky said, "Just be careful Ichi-chan. What you're looking for is the Human Auctioning House in Grove 1." "Thank you, and I will." "By the way, Luffy... would you like me to round up the other Eleven Supernovas, that way a great pirate alliance could be formed? Please take as much time to answer, you don't even have to answer now. Later!" "

When Ichigo came across Zoro and they walked calmly towards the ugly piece of trash known as a Tenryubito. When the idiot Charloss's face became like that of a fish, Ichigo said, "I know, that's probably the same look you give yourself in the mirror, because you're so ugly, right?!" To respond Charloss tried to kill both Zoro and Ichigo, and almost got killed for it. Somehow, Jewlry Bonney able to bowl them over in her child form and falsely claim that her big brothers were stupid to go against the Tenryubito. But it was not to last long because later Zoro was grabbed by Luffy and taken to the Human Auction House to rescue Keimi. Needless to say the two made a hell of an entrance. (Ichigo had already gotten there with shunpo.)

Luffy punched Charloss after he shot Hachi (who survived), Ichigo then quickly grabbed the ugly man by the neck and gave him an Ikkotsu to the stomach, further injuring the fool. He then said, "I warned you fools that I would be _unhappy_, if I saw you act like spoiled rotten primitive children again. It will be a miracle... if he lives." Roswald said, "Foolish boy, do you have some sort of death wish?! When Admiral Kizaru comes here I'll make sure you die slowly, you bastard!'' Ichigo spat, "Why would I be frightened of a man who simply commands a bunch of ships? That's the job of an Admiral, at least in my dimension that's really about the only thing they do and are just ordinary humans with no special powers or anything like that. And even if he does have some sort of power, from what I've seen so far, there has no been no one who has been a threat to me." From the Den-Den Mushi Roswald had active a lazy voice said, "You must really must have big brass ones to call me out, you little bratty shit." "Are you Kizaru?" "Yes, what's it to you?" "You World Government people are corrupt. You all are like someone washes a cup on the outside, but not the inside and says it's clean. It's time you starting cleaning house starting with the Tenryubito and the Human Shoppes. Transmit that to those who are actually in charge of your hypocritical government. Also tell them that ordinarily I do not take the law into my own hands, but I see there is no alternative but to execute the two men, and have the girl watch. I really have nothing to lose, for everything I know, love, and have ever protected is gone, because I sacrificed myself to save the world. Goodbye." And with that the heated conversation with the Transponder Snail ended by Ichigo hanging it up.

When Shaulia tried to shoot Keimi, the unfortunate woman was then blasted with both Reiatsu and Haoshoku Haki. When Rayliegh came out and introduced himself, Ichigo said, "Thank you for incapacitating my last prisoner, Rayliegh-dono. Would you mind helping me get a video snail so I can send the execution to the highest authority around here and some chains so that these criminals will not escape? You see, the two men will soon be executed, and the girl will also be forced to watch. This is the punishment for the crimes they have committed, attempted murder, murder, attempted enslavement, and slavery."

Meanwhile at Mariejois, Sengoku was being informed of the Sabaody Incidents and Ichigo's conversation with Kizaru. Kizaru said, "That bratty bastard said he'll execute Saints Roswald and Charloss, and have Princess Shaulia watch. Not to mention the dumbass isn't just calling me out he's calling out the World Government. I'll also see to the Straw Hat situation. Do not worry... I'll be right back.

The former slaves gladly gave Ichigo their chains. Some water was then used to wake up the fools. They were soon led outside forcefully by Ichigo who was following Luffy, Kid and Law with a Video Den-Den Mushi capable of broadcasting on all frequencies. Ichigo began the transmission, "Good afternoon. Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, I am Ichigo Kurosaki. Today, I have captured three criminals who will most likely face execution or fates worse than death! Of course, you maybe wondering, "Who are these criminals? Who will execute them?" Answer: the supposed "Saints" Roswald, Charloss, and Shaulia! As to who will be their executioner, it will be me!" "Who will be the jury and judges?", you ask? The answer is: Me!. Now all we need a defense attorney. Who will volunteer?" (Because of the battle between the three captains and the Marines, no one noticed Ichigo's speeches.) "No one, too bad. Well, it's time." And before Shaulia could close her eyes, Charloss and Roswald's heads... were cut off. Ichigo then cut her leg chain down the middle and said, "You know how your victims feel now, do you not? To be utterly powerless before your captor. Now run woman, run and tell all your people of my victory against your pathetic tyranny. You'll always remember this, won't you? Who knows, maybe I even gave you a conscience?! Gahahaha, now run, before I change my mind about killing you!" To the Marines Ichigo said, "Hey dumbasses! I'm no pirate and I'm not a member of any their crews! However, this is bounty I'd like... 400,000,000 yen, er beri I mean!"

Once Ichigo escaped with the Straw Hats to Shakky's Bar. Ichigo took everything in stride, including various revelations involving Roger, Rayliegh, Buggy, and Shanks. However, after hearing both Robin and Luffy decide not to take the easy way out when it came to their respective dreams, Ichigo said, "Luffy-san, Robin-san I understand where you come from about your dreams, and I may be able to only help you a little. With Rayliegh's help, I believe I may be able to capture Admiral Kizaru and use him as a hostage to force the World Government to allow research into this Void Century of yours. I might also let slip a rumor that the worlds true history is written down somewhere and its manuscript is on the same island as where the One Piece is."

Luffy revieved Kyoka Suigetsu but did not speak with the zanpakuto yet. Very quickly, the Straw Hats met a Pacifista. Ichigo quickly brought down robot down with his Bankai and said, "There was nothing peaceful... about that robot." And then went back to normal. When Kizaru arrived, Ichigo "Would you give me three last words... before we duel?" "It doesn't matter, say what ever you like, ichigo-ko (strawberry boy)." (Bleach OST Battle Ignition "Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu." Just after Rayliegh saved Zoro Kizaru said, "So now you decide to appear, Dark King... Rayleigh?" Ichigo yelled, "But out, old man! I called this guy out and now I'm gonna clean his clock. But I suppose wouldn't mind teaming up with you... you badass old man!" Both Rayliegh and Ichigo kept Kizaru away from the Strawhats. When all the Straw Hats dissapeared Ichigo used Bakudo Number 1, Sai (Restrain) and attempted to use Hado number 90, Kurohitsugi (Black Coffin) as a finisher. Ichigo chanted, "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!") Hado no Kyuju (90)! KUROHISTUGI!"

End of chapter, Read and Review please! Also put suggestions for Ichigo's pirate moniker with your reviews if you want! (This is on the way to Sabaody Archipelago Btw, Ichigo is 2.5 times stronger than he when he left Heuco Mundo to get to Fake Karakura Town. He would be 5 times stronger but Kyoka Suigetsu was blocking that.)


End file.
